Arashi Tenjoukai
Arashi Tenjoukai (天上界 あらし Tenjōkai Arashi) is a latecomer Cure in Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure. His alter ego is Cure Sea '(キュアシー ''Kyua Shī), the emissary of the Great God Susano'o. Appearance blah blah As Cure Sea, Arashi's hair grows slightly longer and is tied into a messy half-bun, changing into a bright seafoam green color that fades into a darker green. His eyes become a dark green color, while also gaining sharp eyeliner wings and green eyeshadow on top of red bottom eyeliner. In his bun he wears a dark green comb stylized as a wave with golden foam. In addition to this are two hair pins, one smaller and one bigger, where the bigger one holds Arashi's Marine Bead in place with a small wing, with a green string hanging from it. He wears a kimono-esque outfit, with his bottom two shirt layers being completely white, while a sash of black color with gold on the top and bottom of it wraps around his waist. Tied around the sash is a green string connected to a golden shell, two strings of green hanging from it. He wears a long green cloak with golden wave accents on it, the ends of the sleeves being frilly. On the back of his sash is a white ribbon that ends at his feet, fading into a dark green, with white frills on the end. In the middle of the front of the top, two puffs of white are connected by a loose white string across his chest, with a string of green connected to a white jade ring hanging from each ball of fluff. He wears sheer black gloves that attach to a golden ring on his middle fingers, going up half up his forearms. He wears a long dark green pleated skirt with white frilly trimming that ends at his ankles, as well as knee-high white socks with black geta sandals with green colored strings. Personality History Cure Sea '''"A vast tranquil sea soothing troubled hearts with its waves! Emissary of the Great God Susano'o, Cure Sea!" その波と広大な静かな海に困って心を慰める! 須佐之男命の使者、キュアシー! Sono nami to kōdaina shizukana umi ni komatte kokoro o nagusameru! Susanoo-no-mikoto no shisha, Kyua Shī! Cure Sea (キュアシー Kyua Shī) is Arashi's Pretty Cure alter ego. As long as Arashi has his Mirror of Truth and Marine Bead, he is able to transform by himself. Transformation Arashi looks into the Mirror of Truth, inserting the Marine Bead into place on the bottom lid. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'smth alright' - The finishing attack Sea uses to purify a Yōkai. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Marine Tempest' - By yelling out "Gather, celestial clouds!", he's able to turn the gem a light blue color and surround his blade with blue lightning. *'Marine Tsunami' - By yelling out "Gather, heavenly waters!", the gem turns a teal color and allows him to manipulate water. Relationships Amari Tendou: hee Tsukihiko Myou: hoo Etymology Trivia Gallery Arashi School.png|Arashi wearing the boys' winter uniform of Mikoto Academy. (Kisekae) Arashi School S.png|Arashi wearing the boys' summer uniform of Mikoto Academy. (Kisekae) Arashi casual.png|Arashi in his casual clothes. (Kisekae) Category:Pretty Cure Category:Green Cures